Item deliveries often require the presence of a person to receive the item. If no one is available to receive the item, subsequent attempts may be made to deliver the item. Alternatively, the item may be left at or near the physical delivery location. In this case, the item may be damaged such as by weather or wildlife. The item may be stolen as it waits for the intended recipient. Thus, leaving an item unattended in an unsecured location can result in inefficiencies.